Jedi Mistress Vali Raltus
'''Vali Raltus '''is a Jedi Mistress haling from Gardiex. She is one of the few Gardexian Jedi to be inducted into the Jedi Order, as well as one of the youngest to achieve the rank of master. History Vali Raltus was born to a family of soldiers in Kirln City. Her mother was a biotics user, whom she inherited her skills from, while her dad was an officer who died in the defense of Ovra's Gel Citas of Krillia during the war with the Covenant in 2550. When few of the Covenant's forces broke through to the homeworld of the Gardexians, they first attacked Kirlin City, which was evacuated. At some point, a Jedi sent there in search of young Gardexians with a connection to the Force came across Vali when she was separated from her mom, and used a Force Push to send a charging Elite flying off the edge of the massive skyscraper-like city. She was rescued by the Jedi and taken to Courscant where she began her training. By her 12th birthday, she had completed her training as a Youngling, and was made a Padawan under a human Jedi Knight named Ryan Small, who trained her until his untimely death during a mission to Feros in 2562. Months after his death, she took the trials to become a Jedi Knight. By age 17, she had found a way to combine her biotic abilities with her connection to the Force, making her twice as powerful. At age 29, a spot on the Jedi Council of the Milky Way Galaxy opened up, and Vali was reccomended and given the spot. She now resides in the Jedi Monastery on her homeworld of Gardiex, where she teaches Younglings from that quarter of the galaxy, including Gardexian, Human, Turian, and even Krogan. +25 Years RP During her seclusion in the Gardiex Monastery, she was tasked by the Order's elder to track down Saren Arcenius, a Turian and well-known Specter, a special operative that works for the Citadel Council. He had taken an unhealthy interest in the collection of numerous artifacts of both Forerunner and Prothean origin. She hunted him for quite some time, in few occasions actually engaging in combat before he made his escape until she tracked him to Eden Prime. She was unaware that he had enlisted Geth to overtake the planet and turn unwilling human colonists into Husks. In that confusion, she arrived and was attacked by Geth before being assisted by Kyle "Snowy" Snowington. He brought her to his teammates where she was able to help defend their position and provide medical support to a wounded Maria. As the Geth retreated into an industrial park, Valu picked up Saren's trail, and followed it along with Snowy and Corvus in tow. They came across more Geth attempting to arm bombs to destroy the park but were disarmed by Corvus as she and Snowy attacked the Geth and made it to a Prothean beacon just as Saren made his escape. Vali remained a crew member on the Dawn of Reverance, serving as a valuable resource for any Forerunner or Prothean information, while also trying to figure out where Saren would strike next. She later found his next target at a recently discovered Prothean ruin on the volcanic planet, Kaivea. The crew attacked that in near full for r with aid from a Gardexian Shadows team led by Captain Kirla Xadea. While the Shadows followed Snowy, Fluke, Q and Discord to the Prothean temple, Vali took lead of Maria, a squad of Marines, and new crew member, Gluttony, to a Forerunner temple nearby. There, they were ambushed by Geth, lost the Marines, and Maria and Gluttony were wounded before Prometheans and Sentinels joined the fight and rescued the now three-woman squad as they entered the temple. In there, they came to what was essentially a power core, which Saren had already set up an ambush in and captured Maria, turning the Prometheans onto his side. As Snowy's team showed up, aware of the trap, she fought off Geth and Prometheans as Snowy saved Maria and Saren escaped again. After the situation on Kaivea, another arose when Mars was discovered to be kidnapped and taken to an Orion stronghold back on Kaivea. She rejoined the fight to save him, only to be shocked that the Flood had appeared on the planet and already overran the base. As she fought through Flood to assist squad mates, she found that the Gardexian Navy was preparing to glass Kaivea to purge the Flood. She made a break for the stronghold, in which Mars, Maria and Corvus were still inside. After securing them the team got off Kaivea with moderate injuries and few losses. Category:Gardexian Characters